Heirs of Hogwarts
by emerald may
Summary: The four direct descendents of the founders of Hogwarts, have been excepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each descendent has a power that can destroy the Dark Lord. But will each heir put their past history of their ancestors behind and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognize from JKR Harry Potter books, BELONG TO ME!!!! So if you want to use my characters, you'll have to include me in your disclaimer part (grins evilly). Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this story. 

Summery: The four direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw have been excepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each descendent has a power that can destroy the Dark Lord. But will each heir put their past history of their ancestors behind them and team up to defeat Voldemort?

Heirs of Hogwarts

By: Moonlight Wolf

3-3-02

Chapter 1

Down a busy street in Diagon Alley, a young girl looked into a particular shop window, gazing longingly at the Firebolt that was gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Others passed by, not really giving a glance at the racing broom. Amorina sighed, knowing well that she couldn't have a Firebolt. One reason was that First Years were not allowed broomsticks. Another, her adoptive parents couldn't afford it. An angry voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey kid! Get away from the broomstick if you aren't going to buy anything!" An angry shopkeeper yelled. He lightly pushed her, trying to force her out of the way. Amorina slightly jumped at his action, causing her to emit a slight pink glow. The shopkeeper didn't seem to notice. "Get outta here, you little brat! You're blocking the door!"

Amorina glared at the man through her emerald orbs. _If only you knew who I am,_ she thought. She walked away, leaving an angry shopkeeper yelling at her to not come back.

As Amorina walked down another street, deep in thought, she ran into boy around her age.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" He snapped.

"Sorry," Amorina retorted, her forest green eyes boring into his ice blue ones.

"Yeah, you better be," he muttered under his breath.

Amorina whirled around. "Is that a threat?" she challenged.

The boy sneered. "Maybe." He twirled his wand in his hand, poising it to defend himself.

Amorina walked up to him, faces nearly touching. "Only cowards fight with wands. True victors don't." She then noticed the pendant hanging on his neck. She saw that a silver snake was engraved in the pale green stone. She gasped. The boy, startled, looked down at what she was looking at. He smirked. "So, you figured it out, huh?"

"Y-you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin," Amorina whispered.

"Yup." He looked almost proud. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get to Knockturn Alley. My friend told me some fascinating things about the shops there."

Not noticing his leaving, Amorina whispered again, "The heir of Salazar Slytherin."

He heard her. "What is wrong about me being his descendent? And what is it your business that I am?"

Amorina looked straight into his eyes, emerald boring into sapphire. "Because I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, your ancestor's rival."

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Yes, I know that it is a really short chapter. :::hides as spectators throw rotten fruit at Moonlight Wolf::: but there will be more!! So please read and review!!! I must get at least 10 _good reviews_ for this story to continue!! Constructive criticism welcome, however, that doesn't count as a _good review_….so, please read and review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey eveyone!! Yeah, I own everything……….NOT!!! I own everything that you don't recognize from JKR Harry Potter series……Also please note this: thanks to the suggestion of Lady Fayett, I have decided to change the name of Anna to Amorina. So please make a note of that! Happy reading!!! ^-^

Summery: The four direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw have been excepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each descendent has a power that can destroy the Dark Lord. But will each heir put their past history of their ancestors behind them and team up to defeat Voldemort?

Heirs of Hogwarts

By: Moonlight Wolf

3-4-02

Chapter 2

_What! She is the heir of Godric Gryffindor?_ Mikhail thought in shock. "I don't believe you!"

"But I am," Amorina protested.

The young Slytherin heir crossed his arms defiantly. "Prove it."

Amorina searched her young mind of the knowledge she had absorbed over her short lifetime, trying to find a memory that would prove her point. "I, uh, you see, uh, I don't have any _things _that I can show you to prove my place within the Gryffindor family just yet but-." Amorina cut off, her emerald eyes suddenly going blank. She felt a jolt of electricity rush through her veins. Then all went black.

***********************************************************************

_It was pitch black. Amorina couldn't see a thing. She felt herself weave through a maze of darkness, as if falling into a bottomless pit. _Where am I_, she asked herself._ In a place of hidden secrets of the future_, a voice replied. _

Who's there_? Amorina asked._

A figure stepped out into the shadows, and the surroundings became clearer, trees sprouting from around. 

Where am I, _Amorina said in a voice barely above a whisper._

You are in a land of secrets of the future untold, _was the reply, as the cloaked figure pointed a bony finger at the ground, surrounding a magnificent castle. _

Amorina looked in awe at the surroundings. New spring flowers were blooming in the sunlight. Without warning, a shadow fell upon the two onlookers. The figure's face turned grave. Oh, no,_ the figure, who was supposedly a man, said._

The young heir looked around, startled at the sudden darkness. Wh-what's going on?_ She asked, her voice having a hint of uncertainty. _

The man said nothing as a sudden bolt of lightning struck the ground, the earth trembling. Amorina jumped slightly, moving a bit closer to the older man. What's happening!?_ Amorina asked, her voice not hiding its frighten tone._

The man lowered his eyes. He's here, _was all he said. Amorina looked at him. _Who's here?

__

The man whirled around, facing the young child. He is here. You must defeat him. _The wind howled in their ears as the man tried to speak. _You and three others are the only ones that can defeat him. 

But who is he,_ Amorina asked, getting a bit desperate. Her surroundings began to fade, darkness engulfing her. _

You must defeat him………You must defeat him. _The man's voice echoed through the raging storm. _ You….must….defeat….him…. _The voice faded, and finally stopped._

Amorina felt her self waver beneath her own body weight. I must defeat him, _she thought, the man's voice echoing in her mind. _I must.

But who is _he_?

__

************************************************************************

The soft music of her violin floated through the crowded pub. After playing a few more measures, she stopped, and took a bow. The listeners clapped, clacking their beer jugs together. Kalika blushed as she set her violin in a velvet case. "Thank you all for listening. I have enjoyed playing here for the past summer and I hope to be back here next year." The crowd groaned, knowing their little violinist was going to be leaving the next week. After hugging and shaking the hands of her fans, Kalika walked out of The Three Broomsticks and hugged her violin closer to her as the crisp wind hit her face. 

Kalika hummed as she walked a few blocks, making her way towards her home. Passing by, she saw a young boy, who was looking uncomfortable, and a girl about her age lying on the floor. _Oh, dear. I wonder what is wrong. _Kalika made her way to them. Once she saw that the girl was unconscious, she quickened her pace.

************************************************************************

Mikhail was unsure of what to do. His family would kill him if he ever lifted a finger for another, much less the heir of Gryffindor. He sighed, knowing well that he was going to help her, regardless of his family's rules. "Uh, are you okay?" He shook her shoulder gently. Nothing happened. He shook her shoulders again, this time with a little more force. "Are you okay?" She didn't move again. _What is wrong with her? She was fine a minute ago………how could a person just fall unconscious like that? _Mikhail pondered.

"Uh, excuse me. Is something wrong?"

Mikhail jumped. He had been deep in thought and didn't notice the black-haired girl walk up behind him. "Well, I was just talking to this girl a while ago, and she just collapsed onto the ground. For no apparent reason," He added. He was surprised that he heard his voice filled with worry. _ Since when did I, Mikhail Slytherin, worry about another? _

The girl placed her violin on the floor and gently shook the girl. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. She tried again. "Excuse me," she said a bit loudly. The girl stirred slightly. She opened her forest green eyes, which looked confused. 

"I must defeat him," The girl murmured.

"Excuse me?" Kalika said, her turn to be confused. She looked up at the boy, who was standing there, looking even more uncomfortable. "Um, excuse me, but you'll probably have to take her to a nurse or something. I think that she must have had some sort of a shock."

"Oh, yes, you're right, except I don't know where she lives or anything about her. It's just that I met her on the street and then she just fainted, or whatever," Mikhail replied, his eyes still a bit glazed over. 

Kalika stood up and dusted off her muggle shorts. "Well, I guess I best be going now. It's getting late."

Mikhail looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting. He looked down and saw his so-called rival sitting up rubbing her head, for there was a visible bruise forming. "Yes, I guess you are right. It is getting late. Well then, nice meeting you, and thanks."

Kalika smiled a warm smile. "No problem." As she began to walk away, she paused. "Do you happen to be going to Hogwarts this year?"

Surprised at the question, Mikhail was silent for a moment. Regaining his senses he said, "Why yes. Are you?"

Without looking back, Kalika replied, "Yes." She continued to walk down the cobblestone street, still feeling the faint auras of the two magical people. _I wonder……_

************************************************************************

Rubbing her head, Amorina sat up, still feeling the aftermath of her vision. She then noticed the Slytherin heir, still standing with her, watching a raven-haired colored girl walk away. 

"Um, what just happened?" Amorina asked, feeling a little dizzy.

Mikhail turned to her. He crossed his arms. "Well, that is what _I _would like to know. What happened? You were talking, then you suddenly just collapse onto the ground!"

"I-I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble." Amorina looked up. "Also, who was that girl that was here a minute ago?"

"Oh her. Well I don't know her exactly, but she came over here to help recover you," Mikhail informed, getting a bit annoyed since the young girl kept on asking so many questions. _Just like the rest of them Gryffindors. _"And now I have to take you somewhere, like your home or to a nurse."

Seeing the annoyed expression on his face, Amorina decided to find her own way to a nurse. "It's okay, I can manage." She tried to get up, only to fall back down again. She heard the heir of Slytherin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, let me help you." He tried to reach down and grab her hand but she held back.

"I said I can manage," Amorina said in a firm voice. "Besides, I know that you don't really want to help me. You are just saying that because of that girl. Only she didn't know who she was talking to. She would have probably run away screaming 'bloody hell'."

Mikhail felt his blood boil. "You Gryffindors think you know everything! Well you don't! You all have families and everything. Well listen up then. I was raised never knowing my real parents! I lived with followers of Voldemort. I never had a real family!" Mikhail felt like sitting down and crying. He had never told anyone about his past and how he lived. Not even his closest friend who he knew forever.

The anger that had leaked out of Mikhail had consumed Amorina. "You think you are the only one without parents? I may have been part of a loving adoptive family, but I never met my parents either! I have been an orphan for nearly my entire life, since I was eleven months old! My parents died at the hands of Voldemort! I have never even seen a portrait of my parents!" Amorina yelled at Mikhail, expressing her anger towards the young boy. _You Slytherins aren't the only ones that don't have families._

Amorina stood up, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. "I don't have anytime to argue with an arrogant Slytherin like yourself." She turned on her heel and ran down the street, the moon casting a shadow on where she ran. She heard Mikhail yelling to her.

"Well it doesn't matter if you run away from me now! I'll still be seeing you in Hogwarts September 1st!"

Amorina stopped in her tracks, nearly tripping over a loose stone. She whirled around saying, "You are going to Hogwarts _this _year?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Great, now I have to put up with you in classes too, for _nine_ months!"

"You think I'm happy?" Mikhail shouted back. "I don't even know your name!"

"Well, if you wanted to know, you could've just asked," Amorina said in a huff. She paused. "It's Amorina."

"Mine is Mikhail, although I don't know why I am telling a _Gryffindor_ that."

"Well then don't! I am really leaving now, so GOOD-BYE!"

"Same to you!"

Each heir turned on their separate ways, angered by the news they had just received.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: YAY!!!! I finished with Chapter 2 of Heirs of Hogwarts. So, how do you like it so far??!??!?!?! Good, bad, don't know? I will hope to get the next chapter out this weekend (either Friday or Saturday, hopefully ^-^) so keep coming back for more updates. And keep those reviews coming in!!!!

***Also, if you would like me to e-mail you about chapter updates, you'll need to include your e-mail address when you review.***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Guess what? I don't own anything! Sorry that I haven't posted in almost a month. I had soooooooooooo much homework and I didn't have any time to write OR post. Well anyway, it's okay because on this night, I have written for the fanfic night. (BTW- last night, I completed this chapter but when I went on-line, my computer froze and deleted what I had written).

Summery: The four direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw have been excepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each descendent has a power that can destroy the Dark Lord. But will each heir put their past history of their ancestors behind them and team up to defeat Voldemort?

Heirs of Hogwarts

By: Emerald May

3-30-02

Chapter 3

The girl stomped into Gryffindor Manor, nearly shaking the house with her fury. Her guardians were out of the country for a week, leaving the house to Amorina. The house elves were her only company, besides the portraits hanging around the mansion. Her guardians were meeting with the Minister of Magic in Germany, involving the rise of Voldemort. Amorina's guardians were sent to Germany to consult the German minister to aid England in defeating Voldemort. The house elves were her only company, besides the portraits hanging around the mansion. Amorina slammed the wooden door of her bedroom, startling the moving picture upon the cream-colored wall. "Stupid Slytherin. Thinks he knows everything! The nerve."

A portrait raised his eyebrows. "Now, now. Watch your language."

Amorina turned towards the voice. She smiled slightly. "Sorry Godric."

"Godric what?" He prodded.

She gave a sigh. "Sorry Great, great, great, great-" Amorina paused. "Add a few more centuries to it, Great Grandfather Godric."

"Much better." He smiled.

Amorina smiled back, feeling her emotions wither down. A light reddish – pink aura circled around the young heir. She sat down on her bed and drifted off into a sleepless sleep.

************************************************************************

Mikhail stomped down Diagon Alley, not noticing where he was going, and not caring. He ran around the block, running into an elderly woman. "Hello dear Slytherin! How is your cousin doing these days?" Confused, Mikhail just ran on. _What did she mean by that? Am I in…_ He stopped abruptly, looking around his surroundings. He saw an advertisement for joining Voldemort's dark force. He had seen Voldemort a number of times due to the invitations made by his guardians. His guardians, since he had no parents, insisted that Mikhail join Voldemort's reign, for it would bring him wealth, not that he was penniless, and power. Other wizards and witches who supported Voldemort's doing greeted Mikhail with respect. 

"Well hello Master Slytherin." A sleazy voice called out from behind him. Mikhail looked into the light-blue, nearly gray eyes.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, how are you dear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, her voice sending shivers up the Slytherin's back. "How is your cousin? Is he alright? I hear that that dreadful Potter boy got into the Dark Lord's way again. That horrible boy." Draco Malfoy snickered behind his mother's back.

Mikhail held his gaze. "I suppose he is alright. I haven't seen him in awhile though."

Lucious looked surprise at this comment. He recovered quickly. "Oh, no bother. Anyway, I just hope that he just destroys that Potter child, for he is ruining the true lord's success to power of the world."

"Don't worry Father. Mikhail and I can torment Potter at Hogwarts while the Dark Lord's plan is in progress."

Lucious and Narcissa smiled at their son's bluntness. "That's my Death Eater!" Lucious said proudly.

Mikhail cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself. "I'm sorry to have to cut this meeting short, but I really do must get going." Mikhail inched away from the family trio.

"Oh yes, you're right. My family and I have been keeping you too long. Well, it was nice to run into you Master Malfoy. Hope to see you again before the Hogwarts Express leaves September 1st," Lucious said to his Master's cousin.

"Good-bye dear," Narcissa said to Mikhail, giving a feeling-less smile.

"Bye Mikhail," Draco said.

Mikhail breathed in relief as the Malfoys walked down Knockturn Alley, turning into a Dark Arts shop. He turned and walked towards his home, a bit dazed at the events that just occurred. _First I meet the Heir of Gryffindor. Then I run into the Malfoys, my cousin's most loyal Death Eaters. _He smiled. _Could this day get any more interesting?_

************************************************************************

A/N: Yay!!! I finished the chapter! (after about a month ^-^) Well anyway, I'll try to get another chapter out soon (and it's a promise!!) since I am on Spring Break!! (I can finally write!) So keep those reviews coming in and if you would like for me to e-mail you when another chapter is up, include your e-mail address with your review! (Also, I changed my pen name [again!] from Moonlight Wolf to Emerald May).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own everything that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter Series. I also own the plot. Enjoy the chapter!! J 

Summery: The four direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw have been excepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each descendent has a power that can destroy the Dark Lord. But will each heir put their past history of their ancestors behind them and team up to defeat Voldemort?

Heirs of Hogwarts

By: Emerald May

Chapter 4

Amorina woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed from the night's sleep. She stretched and took a warm shower. She came down the stairs greeted by her guardians. She ran to them.

"Shafona! Durain! You're back early! Did something go wrong?" Amorina asked as she embraced them. 

They hugged her back, replying, "No, nothing happened. Except that Voldemort has been gaining power."

Amorina pulled back. "Oh, that is horrible! Does that mean that I will not be able to attend Hogwarts?"

Durain chuckled as he told the young heir, "No. You will still be able to go. Hogwarts is actually the safest place to be at in the British wizardry world." He looked at his wristwatch. "We had better get going and go buy your supplies."

Amorina breathed a sigh of relief. She then remembered something. "I have already gotten my things last week. I was too excited to wait. And the next day when I went back to just look around, I ran into someone." She paused as her guardians looked at her questioningly. 

Shafona said, "Oh? Who was it Amorina?"

"It was the Heir of Slytherin."

Shafona gasped slightly. "But-but how? Isn't Voldemort the only living heir of Slytherin?"

"He was wearing the crest of the Slytherin Heir," Amorina insisted.

Durian put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Voldemort has a cousin." He looked sharply at Amorina. "Would the boy's name have been Mikhail by any chance?"

The Heir of Gryffindor could only nod.

************************************************************************

A young girl with golden-blonde hair ran through the corridor of her house, her father chasing her. She giggled as she hid behind a large beige-colored pillar, the paintings pointing out her hiding spot.

"Gotcha!" Her father said, scooping up the young child.

"Papa! Let me down!" She said, squirming in her father's grasp, still giggling. At that moment, an owl swooped in from the circular window behind the child. It landed on the father's shoulder, its leg sticking out, parchment attached to it.

The owl flew out the window after receiving its pay. The girl's father handed the parchment to his daughter. She opened the letter quickly and scanned it.

Dear Miss Hufflepuff,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagoll

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Blue eyes filled with excitement, Prudence said, "Oh, Papa! I got accepted!"

Josophre's deep voice filled the corridor as he laughed, saying, "Of course you'd get into Hogwarts! You are the descendent of Helga Hufflepuff after all, and so am I."

Prudence grabbed her father's hand, practically dragging him down the hall. "Come on, Papa! Can we _please_ go and buy my supplies? Please, please, please?"

Josophre looked into his daughters deep blue eyes, a trait from her mother. He smiled and nodded, which set a whoop of laughter and triumph to Prudence. _Well Margrieta, our daughter is finally going to Hogwarts._

************************************************************************

Setting down her Violin, Kalika walked down the dim corridor until she stopped in front of a door, locked from any prying eyes. She looked around, her chestnut colored eyes searching the corridor as if to pierce the owner of prying eyes. "Alohomora."

The lock broke, and the door flew open, leaving the entry to her. Kalika took a deep breath, and walked in. She stopped abruptly. She ran back, picked up her violin and proceeded into the room. A voiceless portrait hung upon the wall, the room brightly lit with torches. Kalika sat down on the cold floor and began to play. The melodies flew around the room. The two people in the portrait smiled down at her. The eerie music ceased until it ended with a single note. Kalika walked over to the portrait, giving each persons a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll be back soon," Kalika murmured, looking longingly over her shoulder at her parent's portraits.

************************************************************************

A/N: So? Did y'all like that? Sorry that it is a little short. I thank all the people who reviewed because you keep this story alive! Special thanks to Lady Fayett because she reviewed all the chapters so far and for giving helpful constructive criticism. Well, if you would like to be e-mailed when a new chapter is uploaded, please review with your signed pen name, or if you don't have a pen name, please include your e-mail with your review. **Need at least 27-30 (total I mean [already got 17 so far….THANX ALL!! Especially Lady FayettJ ) reviews if you want chapter 9 to come out within a week!! If story can't make that many reviews, y'all have to wait a another week!!! (yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm begging for reviews. But hey, I work hard to keep the chapters coming in and to keep all my faithful readers happy! Give me some respect!J )** And as always (ah, my favorite saying comes to play a part in this) please ReAd AnD ReViEw!!!! Without 'em, this story is HISTORY!! Ciao!


End file.
